Second chance
by InkButterfly
Summary: Mikado wanted to be extraordinary. Shizuo wanted to be human with a normal life. When both of them are caught in an accident they are given a chance to live a different life. Will they be happy or make the same mistakes? Izaya x Shizuo x Mikado. A bit of Kida x Shizuo, Aoba x Shizuo, Kasuka x Mikado and Tom x Mikado.
1. The accident

Title: - **Second chance**

Rating: - M

Main pairings: - Izaya x Shizuo x Mikado. A bit of Kida x Shizuo, Aoba x Shizuo, Kasuka x Mikado and Tom x Mikado.

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Yaoi, Izaya, body switching and Kadota in a dress.

Summary:- Mikado wanted to be extraordinary. Shizuo wanted to be human with a normal life. When both of them are caught in an accident they are given a chance to live a different life. Will they be happy or make the same mistakes?

_A/N:- Me again. So one of the first ones I wrote was called Switched and cornered which was supposed to be a little drabble where Mikado and Shizuo switched bodies. The idea keeps coming back turning into this. So um yeah enjoy._

Boring. That was the only way to describe his life right now. At first his move to Ikebukuro had been eye opening and fun, at every turn there was something dangerous. On the very first day of his arrival he had seen the legendary black rider. Who turned out to be a dullahan who was missing her head. As much as he liked Celty, the mystery had already been solved.

Sure he had met the most dangerous pair in the city, The informant Izaya Orihara and the fortissimo that was Shizuo Heiwajima. His life had been in more danger than he could count because of their chases. Still now it was an everyday occurrence. His life was stuck in a routine. Wake up, go to school, leave school, get caught up in Izaya and Shizuo's fights, go home, go bed and repeat. It was the same thing day in and day out. It was tedious.

With a sigh he turned away from the window, facing the blackboard, his gaze on the slow ticking clock. Not even an hour into the day and he already wanted to run. "Ryugamine-kun is everything okay?" Smiling politely at his friend he nodded. "I'm fine. I just feel a little restless today." And every other day. So much for his evolution. He was stuck in the same system as everyone else. Behind him he could hear laughter an arm wrapping around his neck. "So Mikado has finally grown up."

"What do you mean? Kida-kun." His best friend laughed a cheeky grin on his face. "You've hit puberty. You're sexually frustrated. Which means... You should come girl hunting with me tonight." Lowering his head he let out a sigh. "Square root of three." Kida groaned. "That again? At least blast me with something decent." Scraping his chair back, the teen grabbed his lunch. "Are you coming?" His hand clapped over the blond's mouth before he could say anything crude.

The three of them sat on the rooftop, Kida teasing Anri, while he looked past the school gate. It was becoming a more frequent desire, to grow up and be free of everything. Maybe he should go and see Izaya. That was always interesting, even if the informant did scare him a little. "Oh? Who are you thinking about? You're blushing." Shaking his head he took in another mouthful, watching his friends. Why did it feel like he didn't belong here?

After escorting Anri half way home as Kida put it, Mikado made his way to his own run down apartment, the door creaking as he unlocked it. He had been in Ikebukuro for a long time now and still his apartment was nearly empty except for the essentials. Dropping his bag, the teen sat down in front of his computer, turning the plug on and waiting for it to load. It wasn't long before he was scrolling through the Dollar's forum and entering the chat room.

Tanaka Taro has entered the chat room

Setton:- Good evening.

Tanaka Taro:- Hello

Kanra:- You're here. I was getting booored.

Setton:- …

Tanaka Taro:- Is there anything interesting going on?

Kanra:- Well there's a rumour that something is happening at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals.

Setton:- ? Didn't that close down?

Kanra:- Who knows. There's a lot of gossip about it. It looks like something might happen tonight.

Tanaka Taro:- Like what? Is this to do with the dullahan?

Kanra:- Who knows. Wouldn't it be fuuun to find out?

Kanra has left the chat room

Tanaka Taro has left the chat room

Blue eyes gleamed logging back out. Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. They should have closed down after he had revealed his identity. Excitement ran through him his blood pumping quicker in anticipation. Maybe this was what he was looking for. Tonight he would go there and see if the rumours were true or not.

Monster. That was how everyone saw him. The fortissimo of Ikebukuro Shizuo Heiwajima. The blond with about as much control as a truck with no brakes speeding down a hill. He was dangerous and the people with death wishes didn't hesitate to tell him that. He was feared by everyone and hated by the ones that didn't. The idiots that came after him with spiked chains and baseball bats.

Pulling himself out of the shower he quickly got dressed, fixing the usual uniform he wore, the one of many bartender outfits his successful younger brother had brought him, only for the blond to fail miserably at keeping the job. Slipping his shoes on, Shizuo fixed his tinted sunglasses, sliding a cigarette from his new pack. They would only last half the day. Gently opening the door, his gaze rose to the clear blue sky, watching the fluffy white clouds slowly drift along.

He could say with conviction that he absolutely hated violence, he hated it when it was used against him and he hated it when he had no choice to use it because the idiots didn't know when to stop provoking him. After all his failed jobs, every failed chance at last he had found one that he couldn't get fired from. "Good morning, Shizuo." Raising his hand he greeted his boss. "Morning Tom-sempai."

Like every other day it started smoothly, he stood by Tom as his bodyguard, making sure the clients paid up and then moved to the next one. His nose twitched as a foul smell reached him. It was him again. No matter how much he told him to stay out of Ikebukuro the damn flea never listened, always coming back for more. "Go on. I can handle the rest." Nodding in apology he stood his ground, glaring at the spot his nemesis would appear at.

"Shizu-chan, what a coincidence meeting you here." The cigarette broke falling to the floor, crushed under his foot. "Izaaayaa! How many times do I have to tell you, stay out of Ikebukuro?" He hated Izaya, ever since high school the bastard had ruined everything for him. If he had never met the flea... Who was he kidding, he would still be the monster everyone knew him to be. "You were telling me? Sorry I thought you were barking."

With that the fur hooded figure turned and ran, his legs already pounding the pavement as he chased after him, his fingers wrapping around a signpost as he passed it, ripping it from the concrete. "Izaya-kun!" One of these days he would catch the annoyance and beat him within an inch of his life. Yet even Izaya he wouldn't hurt too badly. All he wished for was to be normal. To be someone that could casually greet Kasuka without anyone saying anything or ruining his little brother's reputation. Sure he had grown up in a happy household, but he was anything but happy.

It didn't matter if Kasuka patted him on the shoulder and told him everything was okay. It didn't matter when his parents, Tom and his friends accepted him. It was himself that he couldn't trust. Half of his strength was used to hold himself back from doing any real damage to anyone. Did the flea know that? That even he couldn't get him to go all out and completely let go. "Shizu-chan are you getting slower?"

Swinging the sign, he cursed as it was dodged, a glint of steel flashed through the air as his shirt tore. Again another uniform had been ruined. Hurling the sign, he chased Izaya around the corner, hearing a kid scream as he lifted the vending machine. "Get back here!" Even as the distance grew he could still hear that obnoxious laughter. "Make up your mind protozoan. Do you want me to leave or stay?" With a growl he flung the machine forward, sighing in frustration as it hit a brick wall, the glass smashed cans falling out.

Today was over quicker than he had thought. The flea had managed to get away, quite quickly at that. Shaking his head he ignored the line of blood across his forearm, taking out another cigarette, while his gaze once again looked up. _What's wrong? _Glancing at the screen, the yellow cat helmet tilted slightly. "Nothing." It was a day just like every other day. Another peaceful day that had turned to chaos. He could already hear the sirens, hear the panicked voices as the passer-bys took a look at the usual damage he had caused. "I never asked for this."

_Asked for what? _Taking a puff, Shizuo glanced next to him. "Having this strength. Celty, have you ever wished you were someone else?" His best friend shook her head. _No. Because then I wouldn't have met Shijkjkjkj- Don't read that! _The helmet fell off as her shadows spiked. She was typing away quickly trying to deny her feelings for Shinra. "I'm going home. It will be bad if the flea came back today."

Throwing away the empty packet, Shizuo kicked off his shoes, trudging over to the sofa. All of his furniture had been brought by Kasuka, it was the only reason everything was still in one piece. Picking up the remote, he turned on the television, stopping at a channel showing a small kitten being taken to the vet.

Hearing his stomach grumble he knew it was dinner time. Unfortunately he didn't feel like leaving the apartment or cooking. Feeling slightly guilty he opened the fridge taking out a pudding from the stock pile. "Sorry Kasuka. Just today." Every mouthful was delicious making him want more. Besides no one else was there to keep an eye on him. It wasn't like he could get sick or even fat, his body wouldn't allow it.

That night Mikado locked the door to his apartment, heading out into the dark. If there was something interesting happening then he would be a part of it. His steps quickened until he was running, headlights rushed towards him making him freeze. "Mika-pon. What are you doing out so late?" Ah it was the core of Dollars. While everyone else was happy to damage property or use the gang name to get what they want. Kadota and his friends had followed his suggestion. "I'm going to Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. I think something is happening."

Kadota nodded, giving Togusa directions while he climbed in the back seated between the two otakus. "We were heading there ourselves. Why are you smiling?" Because his heart was beating quicker. Something was going to happen. He could feel it. "Is that Shizu-Shizu and Iza-Iza?"

Izaya laughed turning the corner. Namie had been acting weirder than usual in the past couple of days, spending most of her time at the supposedly shut down lab. "Izaya-kun!" Looking down, he checked the contents of the convenience store bag. The protozoan was known for his sweet tooth, but the amount of pudding cups was ridiculous. The raven grimaced at the thought of all that sugar. "Give it back!"

He continued running in the direction to his destination. He knew Mikado would be there and probably Dotachin, so why not add a monster to the mix? "All those sweets are slowing you down!" Behind him he could hear a growl and the shout of his name. Nothing had changed, he could still lead the blond around.

Vaulting over the locked gate, he headed towards the open lab door. Namie was inside glaring at him. Was she mad because he cut her pay check? Or maybe it was because he had teased her beloved brother. "Izaaaya!" Something collided into his back, knocking him over. "This lab is mine. No one is having it." Yeah, she had finally become the mad scientist he had thought she was. It made his office a lot more entertaining. What was in her hand wasn't so much.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, well slower than usual for his exceptionally sharp eyes. He caught sight of Mikado, Kadota and Karisawa running into the the other entrance. Then he caught sight of the blond's eyes widening as he realised what it was in his ex-secretary's hand. Surprisingly a strong hand wrapped in his coat and then he was flying over the gate, as Yagiri Pharmaceuticals exploded, the building crumbling. Something landed next to him. "Shizu-chan?"

Had the monster really just saved him? "Ow. Why did he stop me?" Next to him was the raven haired scientist. "Namie-san you're fired." The woman scoffed. "I quit! I'm taking Seiji out of Ikebukuro." With a smirk he waved her goodbye. "If you think that will get him to love you. Bye bye Namie-san." When she left cursing his existence, his face dropped, standing up and dusting himself down. So what if the protozoan had got himself crushed under the rubble? It was his own fault.

His steps paused. If he left it alone he would lose a few valuable pawns. There was no doubt the Dollar's leader was still in there. It was for his game that he was helping them. A way to kill time before he woke up Celty's head and took his rightful place in Valhalla. Flipping up his phone he called for an ambulance. Mikado was still a crucial part in his plans and Shizu-chan... Well it would be boring if he wasn't around, besides something like that wouldn't kill the monster anyway.

In four separate hospital rooms, four sets of eyes opened simultaneously. Each person remembering what had happened. It didn't take them long to figure out what was different. One gaped in shock, one smiled with bright eyes. One closed his eyes wishing it was all a bad dream while the last one squealed loudly with glee. Except for Karisawa and Mikado, the other two closed their eyes hoping it was all a bad dream.


	2. The switch

**The switch**

Kadota was woken by a loud noise. A groan left him as he tried to open his eyes. His head was pounding. Raising a hand he ran it through his hair, his fingers stilling, eyes opening wide. "Please tell me I'm dreaming." Even as he said it, he could tell it wasn't his voice and his hair had never been this long.

A loud male squeal made him jump out of bed, glancing down at the swollen area on his chest. Running from the room he followed the squeal knowing only one person could make that sound. His mouth dropped open as he found himself staring at himself. "Dotachin! Isn't this great." Kadota could feel himself pale. "This is just like a manga."

Screw the dreaming, this was a nightmare. It looked like he had switched bodies and with Karisawa of all people. "This is a dream come true." Kadota groaned seeing how happy she was, holding out her arms and twirling. "Do you know what I could do?" Another squeal made him cover his ears. "Karisawa stop!" Rushing forward his face reddened as curiosity got the better of her, fingers pulling at the waistband.

"Dotachin no fair. You can look at my body." Shaking his head, his hand wrapped around her wrist rushing from the hospital. "This isn't happening." But it was. How was he going to keep this from Togusa or Yumasaki? Or better yet keep Karisawa and his body out of trouble? "Dotachin wait. Mikapon was with us." Hopefully nothing had happened to him. For now his priority was getting somewhere safe.

"Ow!" Mikado groaned, both hands gripping his head. Everything hurt. He remembered joining kadota in the van, running into Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, then there was a loud noise, the walls had started shaking, the ceiling caving in. Someone had shielded him, placing their body over his own. Throwing the cover's back his gaze widened. His hands weren't that big, his legs weren't that long. So it wasn't a dream. He was in a different body. Picking up the small mirror he smiled. And not just any body.

If he wasn't about to wake up then he was currently Shizuo Heiwajima fortissimo of Ikebukuro. So where was his body? He jumped as the door opened. "Shizuo. I was surprised that you were in hospital." The raven in the white coat continued talking. Who was he? "Usually you come straight to me, if my beloved hadn't seen Izaya. We wouldn't have known you were here." Mikado blinked. Who was this guy?

"As usual your indestructible body saved you. They had to pull you out from under the debris. The teenager you were protecting is safe as well." So it was Shizuo that had been protecting him. Although he didn't know the man, recognition hit him as the legendary black rider entered the room. "There you are my beloved." His eyes widened as Celty hit him. Even then the man twitched on the floor grinning happily.

_Shizuo. Are you okay? _Mikado felt slightly guilty as he nodded. He wasn't Shizuo he should admit that, yet his voice wouldn't work. It was a dream come true, no longer would his life be boring, he would be extraordinary. "Yeah, I'm fine. When can I leave?" The yellow cat helmet tilted. _Shinra has double checked, you can leave now. _Ah so that was his name.

The next question was what did he do now? He could go back his apartment and risk bumping into Shizuo or he could pretend he had memory loss and ask Celty. As it turned out he didn't have to do either. _I can give you a lift home. _Climbing out of bed, Mikado looked at the ripped uniform he was wearing. "Thanks." The man he now knew as Shinra stood up arms wrapping around Celty. "No fair my beloved, Shizuo stay away from her." He ended up on the floor.

Shizuo's legs were a lot longer than his so he made his way to the entrance quicker than he would've if he was in his own body. His excitement rose as he climbed onto the back of the bike. His arms wrapped around Celty's slim waist and then they were off, a helmet materializing around his head. This would be the start of his new life.

Climbing off the back of the bike Mikado glanced at the screen. _If you need anything let me know. _So the two of them were close. Nodding his head, he tried to figure out which apartment belonged to Shizuo. Celty had already gone, leaving everyone in her dust. Shaking his head he had no idea what to do now. If only he had a computer. There was no choice he would need to go back to his apartment.

Or not. Something vibrated in his pocket. Taking out Shizuo's phone confusion filled him looking at the caller ID. Who was Kasuka? Accepting the call he placed the phone to his ear. "Hello?" A monotone voice replied. _Nii-san. I'll be back in Ikebukuro in a couple of days. Is there anything you want in the meantime? _Again he smiled. "I need a laptop." There was silence on the other end. _Okay, do you still live at the same address? _

Kasuka told him his current address. "Yeah its still the same." He had been saved from being lost. _Good. I'll see you in a few days, nii-san. _With that the other end of the phone went dead. Placing the phone back in his pocket, Mikado went to the apartment right at the end. His fingers wrapped around the handle gently applying a bit of strength. His eyes widened, mouth dropping open as the handle came away in his hand with a crack, the door slamming back against the wall, where it fell from its hinges. "Incredible."

Putting the door back up, it jammed in the door frame, the handle now useless on the floor. He wasn't too sure what he was expecting, Ikebukuro was usually a mess when Izaya and Shizuo were around. So expensive furniture and perfectly smooth walls wasn't it. The apartment looked like it had barely been lived in. Looking around he found his way to the bedroom, it was the only room that was at least slightly messy, the covers not made, one of the pillows on the floor and a broken alarm clock.

"Fuck! My head!" Rolling over he grabbed at his head, curling into a ball. He should've known something would go wrong chasing the flea. Nearly ninety nine percent of everything was Izaya's fault. Luckily he had known what that woman was up to, he had even managed to protect a kid in the process. At least his strength had come in handy for something.

His eyes snapped open as he heard a whistle. "I don't think I've ever heard you swear." Standing by the bed was a teenage blond that he recognized. Kida. The girl with long raven hair he didn't know. "You got caught up in that bastard's plans again. I told you to stay away from him." He knew straight away who he was talking about. "Its fine, I can handle him."

Kida shook his head. "Izaya is dangerous Mikado. They said you were saved by Shizuo-san." Shizuo blinked in confusion. He was Shizuo. Who the hell was Mikado? Unless it hadn't been a dream. Next to him was a small mirror he had used the first time he had woken up. His mouth dropped open in shock. Instead of coffee eyes, bright blue eyes stared back at him, short raven hair falling over his forehead. "What the hell?"

The mirror fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. "Mikado-kun?" Ignoring both of them he glared at his small hands, before rushing from the room. There was no doubt that damn flea was to blame. "Woah, Mikado you haven't been discharged yet." Shizuo was pulled back with ease, so his strength was only limited to his body. Right now he was normal. "Uh Mikado. Why are you smiling?" Because he was happy, his dream had come.

But at what cost? The kid was probably stuck in his body. For him to be normal, someone else had to be cursed. It wasn't fair and Kasuka would never forgive him for doing something so cruel. "Where is Shizuo?" Both teens shrugged. "I think he left this morning. Kadota-san and Karisawa-san aren't in their beds either."

Wait. So those two were in that building as well? Had they switched bodies too? For now he had to contact himself so they could switch back. "Come on, we'll take you home." Before he could open his mouth, Kida was leading from the hospital, the girl following behind. It wasn't before he was standing in front of a run down apartment, the blond already unlocking the door.

The apartment was smaller than his own, a futon folded up in the corner on the mat, a small table in the centre. "I'll make the drinks." Sitting down he glanced around where the kid lived. "Are you okay?" Clenching his fist he nodded, even though no he wasn't alright, he hadn't wanted to come here, there was a phone in his pocket he could use to call his own.

Yet it didn't look like the pair would leave him alone. They really cared about the kid. "I'm fine, you two can leave." Kida gasped covering his mouth. "How can you say that. We waited by your bedside until you woke up, Anri-chan was especially worried." The teen winked at him. Great he was powerless to do anything.

Still it was nice, the apartment was still in one piece, the atmosphere calm, the two teens were smiling as they talked to him, instead of shaking with fear. Blowing on the hot drink he took a sip, not minding that it wasn't heaped with sugar. Maybe that was to do with his body too. That would mean he wouldn't need to smoke either.

At last it was time for the pair to leave and as he closed the door behind them, he actually missed their company. When was the last time he had felt like this? Even so things couldn't remain like this. Dropping down he let out a sigh staring at the phone in his hand. This was his chance to be a normal human. The kid was still in school, he could go back and do it all again, without his strength or Izaya.

His fingers dialled his number hesitating on the last digit. Was he really walking away from his dream? Closing his eyes he knew it wasn't right. He had lived with his strength his entire life, through the pain he had caused others, the broken bones. His body was now indestructible, difficult to damage, his strength barely controllable. How long before the kid found out how cursed he really was?

Pushing the call button he waited for the other end to pick up. _Hello? _It was weird hearing his own voice speak to him. "Kid, you have my body." There was a sigh on the other end. _Heiwajima-san? Thank you for saving me last night. I'm not sure what happened. _Neither was he. "We need to find a way to switch back." Before the teen was overwhelmed and did something stupid. _Can't we leave it for while?_

That he hadn't been expecting. "...You want to stay in my body?" He could hear the excitement down the phone. _Yes, I want to know what it's like being you. My life is boring. _Shizuo sighed, he had always wished he didn't have his strength. _Haven't you ever wanted to be normal? _Swallowing thickly he bit his lip. _You can stay in my body as long as you like. _

"...Okay." Why had he agreed? His own selfishness had taken over. "If it gets too much come and find me or talk to Celty, she listens to my problems, try and remain calm and watch out for Izaya." That should be everything. _You too. _Shizuo was left staring at the phone. What did that mean? Letting the phone drop, he threw himself against the mat, a smile on his face. He had been given permission to live as the kid. From now on he would start again.

"So they've all been discharged?" Izaya was sitting on Shinra's sofa gathering information. "Not entirely. Kadota-kun and the girl vanished this morning, Shizuo is at home and Mikado-kun was still asleep when we left. Why are you concerned?" Shrugging his shoulders he threw his hood up. It was time to leave. "Not concerned, I wanted information. I was the one after all that saved them."

"And why did you do that?" He only smirked leaving the apartment. The better question was why the protozoan had saved him. It was annoying that he didn't know. It didn't matter today he would let the fortissimo recover today, tomorrow everything would be back to normal, neither one of them holding back. With a sigh he made his way back to Shinjuku, without Namie around he actually had to do his own paperwork, still at least he didn't have to worry about finding rat poison in his coffee.


	3. Settling in

**Settling in**

"You can't be serious." Kadota backed away from the crazed gleam that shouldn't and would never be in his own eyes. The rest of the gang had picked up on their switch straight away. After all since when did he throw open the van doors picking up the new book in whatever series it was. Walker seemed okay with everything, it was Togusa that gave him a look of sympathy.

"I am I am. Don't worry Dotachin. This is a dream come true." Before he could stop her she had grabbed hold of their driver smacking their lips together. It wasn't his first kiss but it didn't make a difference. The van skidded giving Karisawa time to slip out the front seat and practically skip down the road. He had an idea of what she planned to do, he just hoped he was wrong.

He wasn't, Karisawa was using his lips to kiss every hot guy she walked past. "Karisawa, enough. What do I have to do to make you stop?" Kadota groaned wishing he had never said anything. Then again if she ran into Izaya or Shizuo- especially Shizuo, then there would be trouble.

"Follow me then, Dotachin." Having no choice he followed after her. For obvious reasons he had never been in the otaku's room. It was a small room book shelves ran along the walls, full to the brim of manga and anime, a lot more stacked in piles on the floor. A laptop was plugged in at the bottom of the bed opened to a text document. The covers were a dark black with a purple looking star. Different drawings were pinned around the room, each one as scaring as the next.

"Karisawa. What is this?" What he had thought was a teddy bear turned out to be a full length body pillow with none other than Shizuo on it. His question went unanswered, unconsciously his hands tightened around the image of his friend. "What are you doing?" It occurred to him that he would have to sleep in this room from now on, the thought made him shudder.

"Here it is." Kadota saw the lace and frills, his face paling. "If you want me to give up on my dream then you'll wear this. Or I can. It should fit this body." With a groan his head dropped. There was no way he was letting Karisawa parade his body around in a maid uniform. "I'll put it on for you." Backing away slowly he tried and failed to run from the room. "It won't hurt a bit." He was pretty sure the other two in the van could hear his screams.

Shizuo rolled over attempting to get back to sleep. The knocking at the door persisted. With a groan he lifted his head. It was probably Tom picking him up for work... Ah! That was wrong that was his old life. Climbing slowly from the futon, sluggish steps made it to the door. "All right. I'm coming." Throwing open the door he came face to face with the grinning younger blond.

"Did you forget we had school today? I'll wait why you get dressed." That was right this was his second chance at a new life. "Or we could skip." Kida grinned cheekily. "Then again we can't leave Anri-chan all alone." Shaking his head he grabbed the uniform that was hanging up rushing into the shower. The first thing he noticed was how thin his new body was, the second was the soft skin and smooth palms. "Mi-ka-do, don't do anything naughty in the shower." His gaze dropped. As if he could.

The uniform fit snuggly, taking the time to admire the feel. It was the first day, today he would find out whether he could really begin again. Together with the blond he left the apartment making his way to the school where he had first met the flea, his life taking a turn for the worst. Next to him Kida was talking non stop meaningless things. It felt nice.

Shizuo found himself looking in every direction as if the flea would pop out of nowhere somehow knowing it was him. The bell rang as they passed the school gates, so far everything was fine. "Mikado-kun. How are you feeling today?" The raven girl joined them. With a smile his memory searched for her name coming up blank.

"I'm fine. We should get to class." Everything about the school had been replaced, after what he and Izaya had done to it, there was no other way. It should be Kadota and Shinra walking beside him since they had been friends back in school. Instead it was Kida and the girl.

Class started and there was no smashed windows or broken desks, everything remained intact, there wasn't even a spark of anger inside him. Luckily all the notebooks were stored in the desk, taking the first one out he began copying from the board, smiling broadly as the pen didn't break.

Mikado stretched pulling the covers higher over him glad for their warmth. There would be no school for him today he was free to do whatever he chose. Rolling over and going back to sleep seemed like a very good choice, the rumble underneath the covers gave him his answer. The bed was too comfy to leave. Wrapping the covers around him Mikado left the bed making his way into the kitchen.

The apartment was bigger than his, every cupboard full of food. A smile touched his lips as everything was sweet with a huge amount of sugar in. Opening the fridge he found several cartons of milk and an entire shelf of pudding cups. The blond had a huge sweet tooth. Licking his lips his own mouth watered at the sight. The sweet taste engrained into the body's taste buds.

Dragging the covers after him, Mikado made himself at home curled up on the sofa, unsure as to why he was happily savouring each mouthful. There was no need for him to worry about anything, there was no curse that the blond had spoke off, every muscle worked just fine as if he was in a perfectly normal body.

A knock at the door ruined his happy moment. Opening the door he found himself staring at a middle aged man with dreadlocks. For a moment his mind blanked at who the mysterious man was. "Shizuo, aren't you ready yet? We have four clients to visit this morning." Mikado blinked. Did he work for the man? "Shizuo? You're not sick are you?" He was taken back shocked as a hand gently rested on his forehead.

"No. I'm fine. Let me take a shower and we can go." Whether it was Shizuo's body or his own feelings he didn't know yet the feeling that he could trust the man wholeheartedly was as clear as day. He had always thought Shizuo was a bartender since every time he had seen him during the day the blond was chasing after Izaya.

Finding everything with ease he closed the bathroom door, pausing as he went to pull his pyjama top off. His face flushed once again seeing a flash of skin. Last night when he had gotten changed it had been with his eyes closed. Face red Mikado slapped his cheeks. This was his body now he had to get over the fact that he was now a grown man with a body he could've only dreamed of. Right now he was the fortissimo of Ikebukuro.

His new legs were long and graceful, his new body was toned but not muscular and his lower half... a blush dusted his cheeks not even daring to touch it. He himself had barely hit puberty, Shizuo- well Shizuo was fully grown and well endowed, though he had no one to compare that to. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Mikado rushed the rest of his shower.

His mouth dropped open as he pulled open the doors do the closet seeing a full row of bartender uniforms. Pulling out the drawers he found underwear and more folded uniforms. Underneath the bed was a box full of even more that remained unwrapped. Didn't the blond have any casual clothes? Taking it upon himself, Mikado searched through everything finding a few t-shirts and a couple pairs of jeans. "Shizuo?"

Quickly shoving the uniform on, he took out one of the many bow ties placing around his neck before remembering he didn't know how do to one. "Shizuo? What's wrong?" The man who's name he didn't yet know walked into the bedroom. "Here I'll help. Did you have another nightmare?" Nightmare? What could scare the strongest man?

Mikado remained perfectly still watching as the man's fingers gripped the thin pieces of fabric. "I've told you before Shizuo, you can tell me anything." The stranger truly cared for Shizuo. "There done. Time to go." With a light blush and a feeling of guilt Mikado followed the man out of the apartment.

The dread locked man walked ahead while he followed behind trying not to look as lost as he felt. His fingers twitched readjusting his sunglasses. It seemed no matter how he wore them he always seemed to be looking up at the sky. "Shizuo. This is the first one. You can rough him up if you need to." Mikado blinked. Just what did this man do?

The two of them stood outside waiting for the door to open. As soon as it did he finally knew the man's name. "Tom Tanaka, I'm sorry I don't have your money. I'll pay next week." From all the information he had he now knew the man as Tom who seemed to be some sort of debt collector. It was then he noticed that both men were focused on him. What was he supposed to do?

"Um, please pay up?" Was he supposed to hit him? Pick him up and throw him? Taking a step forward he held out his hand forcing more emphasis into his voice. "Please pay up." The man backed into the wall cowering. Had he done it right? The ghost like man ran inside, Tom patting him on the shoulder.

It was after the second client that his whole body froze, a shudder running along his spine, nose twitching as if there was something unpleasant in the air. What was it? The sent both repulsed and excited him. "Shizuo. I can handle the rest myself." Mikado shook his head not understanding. That was until he looked up seeing the informant in the familiar fur trimmed coat.

Every instinct in his new body told him to chase after the man, to let his strength run rampart and crush the raven at all costs. "Shizu-chan. Fancy meeting you here." Clenching his fists a growl left him, it was as if the body was moving by itself hatred for the man seeped into every muscle. Why did Shizuo hate Izaya so much?

Izaya grinned seeing that he had been noticed. Taking out his knife he waited for the usual chase to begin. Once the protozoan was cornered he would ask why he had been saved. Why the brute had tried to disrupt their balance, bringing up doubts and other questions. Crimson eyes narrowed as time passed the seconds ticking by, still he wasn't running.

"Shizu-chan! Are you awake yet? Or have you finally hit yourself in the head with a vending machine?" Words left his lips barbed and deadly, they wouldn't do psychical damage like his knives but it served to rile the protozoan. A nagging feeling poked constantly in the back of his mind. Something was different, something was unpredictably wrong.

Bounding forward he dared to move closer until he was in breathing distance. Still there was nothing not even a twitch. First the monster had saved him and now he wasn't chasing him. "What do you want? Orihara-san." Not Izaayaa-kun or flea, Orihara-san. Using his knife he did the one thing guaranteed to make the blond angry, with a quick slash the uniform was ruined. The ones that had been brought by the blond's precious little brother.

"You cut me." Instead of him it was the protozoan that slowly retreated. "What did I do to you?" Izaya blinked. Leaning forward he quickly snatched the tinted sunglasses away. What he saw proved his thoughts right. There was no hatred in that gaze, only confusion and innocence? Clearly the accident had done some damage.

"Shizu-chan. Why did you help me?" The words were disturbing to say but he managed to spit them out. His enemy looked at him blankly. "You don't remember." The blond had lost his memory. There were so many possibilities, though right now he just wanted everything back to how it was where he was still in perfect control over all of the events in Ikebukuro.

"Remember what? Maybe I don't want to chase after you any more." It felt like he had been stabbed. There was unpredictable and then there was plain off the scale instability. "I have my job to continue. Good bye Orihara-san." Before he could stop himself his hand flexed flying forward. Coffee eyes blinked. "You slapped me." Taking a step back he tried to regain his poker face, his hand tingling. So much was wrong.

It was for the information that he had gotten so close to his enemy, the reply wasn't anything he had expected, only leaving him with more questions. For now he would go and see Shinra. With his usual grin he took a step back. "Since I have free reign to go where as I please, I might as well go and see what Mikado-kun is up to."

A hand with a steel like grip enclosed around his wrist. "Don't go near him." At last there was rage in that gaze. Unexpectedly it was over the teenager. Maybe he really should go and see his little pawn, after all he had been caught up in that accident too.

"Are you going to stop me? Shizu-chan." A dark chuckle left the back of his throat as once again he took to running around Ikebukuro, the protozoan hot on his heels. It was strange though that nothing was being thrown or shouted. Except for his taunts the chase was a silent one.

Shizuo found himself smiling as the last bell rang, everyone getting up to leave. Today had been normal, completely normal. Picking up his bag he slung it over his shoulder catching up with Kida and the raven haired girl. "What happened Mikado? You've been really happy today." Shaking his head he kept in step with the pair.

"Can't I be happy?" For once wasn't he allowed to do as he wished? Right now he was a normal weak human and it was the best feeling ever. In the first lesson he had managed to get a paper cut. It hurt and bled. There was one thing he noticed though and that was that he didn't have the urge to smoke, there was no need to. A shot of jealousy ran through him as he pictured Mikado eating all of his pudding cups.

Everything was oddly quiet, making him wonder where the flea was. "Mika-pon." The van gang were parked up the back doors open. Karisawa was dressed in a revealing maid uniform instead of her usual outfit. She didn't look happy tugging at the short shirt. Kadota had an unusually happy face on. "Mika-pon."

Shizuo blinked in shock as his friend ran up to him throwing his arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his lips. Snapping out of his shock, he pushed Kadota back. "Damn it Kadota, I told you never to do that again." Silence surrounded them apart from Karisawa who looked up eyes wide.

"Shizuo?" It was said quietly but he heard it. Kida and the raven girl were looking at something else behind him. Kadota was still clinging to him calling him a stupid name, while Karisawa was staring at him with exactly the same expression he had seen in high school.

"Kadota?" Shizu made his way closer while he tried to get away. A loud giggle filled the air, which could only belong to one person. Sure enough the flea breezed past them. It took a few seconds to sink in. He hadn't sensed him – at all. No weird smell or shiver. Nothing. Seconds later he saw himself running towards them, their eyes meeting. Turning away he went back to his new friends., while Mikado continued after Izaya. This was the choice they had both made.


	4. Confusion hits

**Confusion hits**

Kadota blinked watching as the teen walked away with his two friends. There was a sinking realization as his thoughts went back to the night of the accident. Shizuo was the one that had saved Mikado. Could that mean that they had switched bodies as well? Judging by Mikado's reaction it seemed like that was the case. After all the blond was the only one he had kissed.

"Dotachin." He could feel himself pale. Already he had been forced to wear a maid's uniform. While Karisawa was in his body she had the upper hand and that wasn't good at all.

"What do you want?" Glancing up he met another crazed look that he would never have.

"Something happened between you and Mika-pon. Didn't it? I'm right, aren't I?" Kadota closed his eyes ignoring the girlie squeal in his voice.

"Karisawa, please stop."

His entire reputation was going down the drain. Karisawa was making him look like an over excited pervert. "Eh? Why? You can do whatever you want in my body... and I'll do whatever I want in yours." Climbing out of the van he ran forward trying to catch the otaku off guard. Easier said than done when the short dress rode up his barely covered thighs. Stopping in his tracks he gripped the front of the skirt keeping it down.

"Kyaa! So cute. Let me take a photo Dotachin." He was never going to live this down.

Backing away into the van Kadota slammed the doors, curling on his knees. "Don't let her in." Closing his eyes he prayed that they would switch back soon. A male Karisawa was horrifying.

"Dotachin. Don't be shy." The doors were opened with ease filling him with dread. "I get it. You don't like the outfit. You can take it off." Sighing in relief he went to climb out of the van.

"You can wear a sailor uniform instead." Kadota blanched finding himself thrown over the otaku's shoulder.

"Put me down, Karisawa." There was no doubt the panties he had been forced to wear were showing. He had to find a way to escape or risk being Karisawa's dress up doll.

"No way. Lets go Dotachin!"

Shizuo slipped the key into the lock pushing open the door using his full strength. The door slammed against the wall but not enough to break it or rip it from its hinges. If he had been in his own body the door, the door frame and half the wall would've been gone. His day as the teen had gone pretty well. For once he had enjoyed school, even if it wasn't with his friends, he seemed to get along with the teen's friends.

Nothing had changed, the flea still thought he was running from him when it was in fact the kid. As long as the boy remained happy he would be able to cope, the minute he lost control... well that wouldn't be good for anyone. Dropping his bag Shizuo stretched, surprised that he hadn't been stressed at all today. If this was how his life was going to be from now on then there wasn't going to be a problem.

As he reached up to take his uniform off there was a knock at the door. "Good evening, Mikado." The blond grinned at him. "We are going to and get chicks." What? "And this time I'm not taking no for an answer. Lets get you laid." Shizuo blinked as Kida moved past him leaving him standing by the open door.

"You still haven't got changed yet?" He didn't know what to do. Was this something the kid usually did? He blinked again when the door was closed for him, an arm looped in his dragging him away.

"Uh. I was thinking of an early night?" The kid's friend looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"No. Not going to happen. We are going out and we are having fun." What would the kid do in this situation? "Here, you can wear this and this." Less than ten minutes later he was being led out of his apartment by a very happy blond.

Mikado groaned wondering when he could stop chasing the informant. It was obvious that Shizuo would be back at his apartment. There was no longer any need to chase Izaya away. Hadn't he said that he didn't want to chase him?Forcing himself to stop, Mikado turned and began walking back the way he had run.

His instinct told him to move out of the way, a sharp blade grazing his cheek. Raising his hand in shock his fingers came away with a small amount of blood. "Where are you going? Shizu-chan." Did Izaya want him to continue the chase that badly? Shaking his head he continued walking. Now he could see why Shizuo got so angry.

It looked like the blond was constantly provoked. Yet here he was managing with the so called cursed strength just fine. "Shizu-chan this is boring." His hands moved before he could stop himself, maybe an echo of Shizuo. Metal screamed as the signpost was pulled from the ground. Mikado grinned, staring at the hole in the ground with awe.

Raising it high he launched the pole at the informant who jumped out of the way. "Too bad, you missed." Clenching his fist he could feel a deep anger slowly filling him, flooding all of his thoughts until there was nothing in his mind. An inhuman growl left his throat and even though he was calm it felt like he was only a passenger behind the blond's eyes.

The rest of the chase was exhilarating, his speed increased, his new muscles no longer screaming. There was no pain, no rational thoughts, only one thought to catch the informant and crush him. In front of him Izaya had increased his own speed laughing and taunting. His body was moving by itself, jumping fences trying to catch up to the raven.

As they neared the crossing he knew there was no stopping, the light changing to red. Mikado wasn't in control. It was pointless to continue trying. Scrunching his eyes closed he braced himself for impact, not looking at the oncoming truck that would break more than a few bones. "Shizu-chan!"

His ears were drowned by the loud horn telling him to get out of the way. Something wrapped around his wrist sharply pulling, then he was falling his eyes still closed. Mikado remained where he was for a few moments breathing heavily, before finally opening his eyes. "Get off of me protozoan!"

Pinned underneath him was the very informant he had been chasing, crimson eyes staring up at him. The hand that let go of his wrist belonged to Izaya as well. "D-did you just save me?" Beneath him he could feel a quickening heartbeat. "Thanks." His vision spun as he was hastily pushed away rolling onto his back.

"Now we're even protozoan. I don't want to owe anyone, especially a monster like you." Even so Izaya had saved him from a painful accident. With a sigh he watched the retreating back.

"Why does he hate you so much?"

Izaya paused mid step hearing the question. What did that mean? Something wasn't right, he just didn't know what-yet. He would find out though, that much was guaranteed. Things had been odd since that accident with his old secretary. Maybe it was because the protozoan had saved him instead of letting him get crushed. So then why had he helped him mere moments ago? Usually he was the one to lead the brute in the path of large trucks, earning the fake blond a one way trip to the hospital.

This time he hadn't intentionally saved him. But he had. Izaya had pulled him out of the way. A long bath should wash the protozoan off of him. Or better yet maybe he should see what his favourite pawns were doing. The dollar's leader was always interesting.

At last the troublemaking otaku had left him alone. After being forced into yet another outfit and paraded around, Karisawa had left him alone, hopefully she had gone home. Kadota knew it was too much to ask, he didn't want to think about what she was doing in his body.

Still he was left alone finally dressed in some proper clothes, even if they were covered in anime logos. Climbing under the covers Kadota found himself reaching for the body pillow with his friend on. There was no doubt in his mind now that Mikado and Shizuo had switched bodies. Back in high school he had been hopelessly in love with the blond.

His confession hadn't gone well. The kiss went down terribly, he could clearly remember the look on Shizuo's face as he had taken his first kiss. It was one of disgust. His friend had pushed him back a bit too harshly. His feelings weren't returned, Shizuo was straight. Squeezing the pillow to his chest Kadota sighed. "What about now? Could you love me now that I'm in a woman's body?"

The Shizuo body pillow didn't give him an answer, then again he hadn't expected one. Closing his eyes he knew he wouldn't be getting sleep any time soon. Even now his feelings remained. This was a chance he had been given. It wouldn't hurt to try again, after all he had already been rejected once.

As for Karisawa she couldn't be any happier prancing around in Kadota's body. "This feels great." Her voice squealed into the night, next to her was her partner in crime.

"Karisawa-san shouldn't we be looking for a way to switch you back?" The otaku shook her head.

"No way, this is too much fun. Look over there its Iza-Iza!"

Waving her arms she called out the raven's name running up to him. "Iza-Iza! Iza-Iza!" It looked like Izaya was looking for someone.

"Dotachin. You seem...happy." Grinning widely Karisawa moved closer.

"Iza-Iza! There's something I want to try." Launching herself forward to close the gap her lips brushed against the surprised informant. She was still smiling as she was pushed away.

Sharp crimson eyes were fixed on her and they did not look happy. "Dotachin kissed Iza-Iza." Before she could skip away in happiness to tell the real Kadota the news she found herself being pulled back a sharp cold edge hovering at her throat.

"What was that? Dotachin." Karisawa blinked, maybe she had gone a little too far. But now she could die happy. Oh! It wasn't her body.

"Wait! Don't cut Dotachin! He didn't do anything!"

She was released, though her arm was gripped. "He didn't? So then who are you?" Her gaze rested on the sharp edge a slightly nervous laugh leaving her.

"Ha ha. Iza-Iza, it's me." Trying to get free was harder than she thought.

"And another." Shizuo grinned stupidly reaching for the glass that was set down in front of him. Another hand clasped around his own, helping him to hold the drink. "Drink up." The liquid burned going down but everyone in the room cheered, patting him on the back.

"Again!" How had it come to this?

The younger blond's idea of picking up girls was to slip into a club which he knew they shouldn't be in. They weren't the only ones and it wouldn't be long before they would be found and kicked out. Next to him the girl he had been with was passed out, drooling on his shoulder. How much had he had to drink?

That cheeky grin was in his vision again, a bit too close for his liking. "Mikado? I got you another one." Downing the liquid, he could feel the same burning. At first it had been disgusting, now it didn't matter. Blinking rapidly everything seemed to blur. "Are you okay?"

Kida sounded happy draining his own drink. He could feel soft fingers on his cheek. "I know I said we were searching for chicks, Mikado. But I lied. You never come out so I could never tell you." Shizuo blinked moving his hand and seeing double. "I have an ulterior motive." Something warm touched his lips. Falling back against the seat, the girl fell into his lap and continued to sleep. He watched as she was rolled off onto the floor, the blond climbing on top of him.


	5. Crossed feelings

**Crossed feelings**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

Shizuo blinked his brain sluggish to comprehend just what the blond teen was saying. Pushed down on his back he could feel the alcohol swishing around inside him. He was drunk, the kid's body couldn't handle it. "When I called you back, it was because things went wrong with my girlfriend. Mikado, I don't see you as a friend. I never have."

The body he was in was weak and pathetic. It sounded like a confession. The stupid kid was saying it to the wrong person. Too bad then that he couldn't speak properly to tell him. "I love you. Give me a chance." The kid's lips were warm against his own, his mind pleasantly fuzzy enjoyed the sensation.

Shizuo moved his own lips wanting more. "Mm." His reaction only seemed to urge Kida on.

"Heh. I didn't think you would like me that way. Even if it's because you're drunk..." He didn't hear the rest their lips joining once more. Shizuo could taste the vodka mixing with whatever the hell he had drank himself.

His body was on auto pilot responding perfectly to the blond's movements. "This is even better than I imagined." Right now he must be completely out of it. If he was in his real body he wouldn't dream of doing something like this.

"Ah!" Kida grinned down at him slipping his hands underneath his top and making him shiver. Why the hell was the kid's body so sensitive?

Someone coughed in the corner but right now he could care less who walked in. Bucking his hips, his arms wrapped around the teen. "Maybe we should go back to yours? I don't want someone to walk in on us." Shizuo swayed barely able to stand, the blond was the one supporting him as they left.

The cold air helped him sober up a bit, making his stomach turn for the worst. "What's wrong? Mikado." Lurching forward the alcohol he had drunk came back up splattering the pavement.

"Ugh. Sorry." There was only gentle laughter, a hand rubbing his back, while another brushed his hair out of the way.

"Looks like I should've started off with something lighter."

When they finally reached the apartment he was supposed to be living in, Shizuo fumbled for the key with no luck. "I've got it." The door was opened for him, the teen helping him inside. "Just a bit more." The door closed behind him as he was led to the futon. "Come on, lay down." Trying to stay awake he managed it without looking like a complete mess. "Mikado. Lift your arms." It was at that point he passed out.

Mikado was in for a shock when he finally got back to Shizuo's apartment. Whether it was blond's instincts or not he knew immediately that he wasn't alone. But who would dare to break into the fortissimo's home except for someone with a death wish. Whoever it was they were in the kitchen banging around.

"Nii-san, welcome home." This must be Shizuo's brother. "I brought you some more uniforms in case you ruined the others. The laptop you wanted is on the table." Mikado nodded moving further into the room.

"Thanks. What's that smell?" If he remembered rightly it was Kasuka staring blankly at him.

"I'm making curry. Don't worry I made sure its not spicy."

The teen found himself smiling as he walked into the kitchen, reaching out to ruffle the soft hair before he could stop himself. "Nii-san, I missed you. I brought some films we can watch together." Why did it feel like the two brothers were happy? Was this what it was like to have a sibling? "There's pudding in the fridge. Don't touch it until after dinner. Mum and dad warned you about your sweet tooth."

Mikado wanted to laugh as he was scolded. Was this how it was for Shizuo? "Do you need help setting the laptop up?" Shaking his head he left Kasuka in the kitchen, taking the laptop out of the box. It looked so fragile in his large hands. Keeping perfectly calm he pulled the lid up and pressed the button. It was still in one piece.

The manual remained unused in the box, his fingers already gliding over the keys being careful not to push down too hard. It was perfect. He could still be the leader of Dollars, after all no one knew who he was. "You've already set up?" When he looked up from setting his wallpaper, Kasuka was staring at him blankly holding a plate full of curry.

"Yeah. Thank you for this." Shizuo's brother was kind. Kasuka placed the plate down taking a seat next to him.

"Its no problem. I want you to let me spoil you, nii-san." Mikado looked away feeling his heart pound. Or was it Shizuo's? Right now he couldn't tell. "You deserve to be happy." How could a monotone voice sound so emotional?

The smaller hand slipped into his own, a curious thumb tracing a scar on his palm. "You're not a monster. You're my big brother." The teen sat frozen wondering what he was supposed to be doing. This was for Shizuo, not him. "I'll put the film on." Blinking in confusion, Mikado couldn't take his eyes away from Kasuka, watching him turn on the tv. Why was his heart so noisy?

The film was one Kasuka had starred in playing the main role. The two sat side by side on the sofa eating slowly as the title began to play. "This is the one I called you about, nii-san. I had to do so many retakes." Mikado sighed shovelling in another mouthful so he couldn't speak. Apart from asking for a laptop he had never spoken to the actor.

Once he had finished Mikado took his empty plate into the kitchen along with Kasuka's one. It felt like he shouldn't even be here. This was only for the two brothers. "Nii-san?" With a sigh he tried and failed to smile alerting the actor that was something wrong. "Orihara-san again?" Deciding there was no better answer, the teen nodded taking his seat.

He was surprised when Kasuka shifted right to the end of the sofa and patted his lap. Taking a deep breath Mikado went along with it, laying his head down in the actor's lap. "Ignore him if you can. You two have been fighting since high school." The fingers in his hair were gentle and soothing, his eyes slipping shut even as the film continued to play. Somehow he wished this moment could last forever.

"Sorry, can you run that by me again?" Izaya released his grip on Kadota or not Kadota as he claimed to be. He had known Dotachin since high school and there was no way he would bounce around like he was now.

"Silly Iza-Iza. It's me. You can't tell?" There was something different.

"So Dotachin if you aren't drunk, then you switched bodies with someone?" It was laughable. "If you have a crush on me you can think of a better excuse."

The leader of the van gang shook his head. "No no. Dotachin doesn't have a crush on you. Its me. Karisawa?" The otaku in the group? His precious humans were switching bodies? This was turning out to be a very weird night. "You don't believe me?" A loud familiar squeal pierced his ears almost deafening him. That was Karisawa alright.

"I know, you can see for yourself." Dotachin or Karisawa ran ahead turning around to motion him forward. Well he had nothing to do, it could be interesting. Returning his knife to his pocket, Izaya skipped after him.

"Dotachin! Open up!" Izaya waited patiently behind him waiting for the door to open, while his companion banged loudly. It wasn't long before the door was thrown open and they were faced with an angry and sleep deprived woman.

"What is it? Do you know what time it is? First you dress me in those ridiculous outfits and now you're stopping me – hey are you listening?"

Dotachin had already gone inside. "Iza-Iza come in." Shrugging at the angry otaku, Izaya stepped inside closing the door.

"Izaya. What are you doing here?" Hm, so they really had switched. He had never seen Karisawa so serious.

"I'm here to see you, Dotachin." The brunette paled.

"Uh, ah screw it."The otaku crossed her arms storming off.

"Is that it? I was looking forward to seeing you try and keep your cover."

Crimson eyes narrowed accidentally looking into the otaku's room. "Dotachin. Can I have that pillow?" He could see Kadota flinch further confirming it was him. Izaya knew all about his little crush on the protozoan.

"Why would you want that?" Shrugging his shoulders he bounced on the balls of his feet exploring the rest of the apartment.

"Knife practice, why else?"

Kadota shuddered closing the bedroom door to protect the Shizuo body pillow. "How did you find out?" Somehow he knew Karisawa had done something stupid.

"Well you kissed me." The raven was smirking.

"Karisawa. I told you to stay out of trouble." Shaking his head he leaned against the wall, while Izaya acted like he owned the place.

"I'm curious, how did this happen?" Keeping quiet he let the otaku explain, covering his ears to the squeals. His throat was going to be sore when they finally switched back. It looked like Izaya hadn't realized that they might not have been the only ones to switch. If it was true that Shizuo and Mikado had switched then the last person to know should be Izaya.

"...Then we woke up in hospital like this. Its so fun being Dotachin." Crimson eyes focused on him and narrowed.

"And you two are the only ones that switched?" Kadota swallowed trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. "You two weren't the only ones there." Keeping calm he shrugged in answer.

"I don't know. I think so." The informant was smirking as he skipped past him.

"I see. You really are a horrible liar, Dotachin." Crap.

Kadota watched Izaya leave knowing he suspected something. Should he warn Shizuo? "Hey Dotachin, since we're still awake do you want to try on another outfit?" Hurrying into the bedroom, he slammed the door already in bed. The continuous knocking on the door was something out of a horror movie. "Dotachin. Dotachin. Let me in."

At last there was silence allowing him to clutch the pillow and return to his dreams. "Dotachin." Pretending to be asleep his hands clasped the covers pulling them tighter. "You win, I won't force you to wear anything." Kadota blinked doubtful. "I'll do it." It took a few seconds for that to sink in.

"What?" Shooting out of bed, he bolted to the door finding there was no one outside.

"See what do you think?" Kadota groaned feeling like slamming his head into a brick wall. Karisawa was smiling in his body twirling around in a nurses outfit that was way too short. His panicked eyes locked onto the phone in camera mode.

"Karisawa. Take that off." It was humiliating seeing himself dressed like that. "Please?" His plea was ignored. "Fine. You can play dress ups, just don't put anything like that on again." The otaku beamed already taking the dress off and stalking towards him.

"See. I knew you wanted to dress up."

Kadota slumped on the bed, too exhausted to deal with Karisawa and her cosplay wardrobe. "Do you want to dress as a magic girl tomorrow?" Forcing his eyes open, he wished he had never looked. The tight top would barely cover his stomach, the bright pink skirt would ride up too high.

"Don't you have something else?" Maybe he could get her to choose something less revealing.

"What about this one?" With a groan he slumped back down. Or not. Tomorrow was going to be hell. Maybe if he pretended to be sick? Or if he just stayed in the van? No there was no way that would work.

"Maybe something else?"


End file.
